This invention relates to digital packet telecommunications, and particularly to management of network bandwidth based on information ascertainable from multiple layers of OSI network model. It is particularly useful in conjunction with data flow rate detection and control of a digitally-switched packet telecommunications environment normally not subject to data flow rate control.
The ubiquitous TCP/IP protocol suite, which implements the world-wide data communication network environment called the Internet and is also used in private networks (Intranets), intentionally omits explicit supervisory function over the rate of data transport over the various media which comprise the network. While there are certain perceived advantages, this characteristic has the consequence of juxtaposing very highspeed packet flows and very low-speed packet flows in potential conflict for network resources, which results in inefficiencies. Certain pathological loading conditions can result in instability, overloading and data transfer stoppage. Therefore, it is desirable to provide some mechanism to optimize efficiency of data transfer while minimizing the risk of data loss. Early indication of the rate of data flow which can or must be supported is very useful. In fact, data flow rate capacity information is a key factor for use in resource allocation decisions.
Internet/Intranet technology is based largely on the TCP/IP protocol suite, where IP, or Internet Protocol, is the network layer protocol and TCP, or Transmission Control Protocol, is the transport layer protocol. At the network level, IP provides a "datagram" delivery service. By contrast, TCP builds a transport level service over the datagram service to provide guaranteed, sequential delivery of a byte stream between two IP hosts.
TCP flow control mechanisms operate exclusively at the end stations to limit the rate at which TCP endpoints emit data. However, TCP lacks explicit data rate control. In fact, there is heretofore no concept of coordination of data rates among multiple flows. The basic TCP flow control mechanism is a sliding window, superimposed on a range of bytes beyond the last explicitly-acknowledged byte. Its sliding operation limits the amount of unacknowledged transmissible data that a TCP endpoint can emit.
Another flow control mechanism is a congestion window, which is a refinement of the sliding window scheme, which employs conservative expansion to fully utilize all of the allowable window. A component of this mechanism is sometimes referred to as "slow start".
The sliding window flow control mechanism works in conjunction with the Retransmit Timeout Mechanism (RTO), which is a timeout to prompt a retransmission of unacknowledged data. The timeout length is based on a running average of the Round Trip Time (RTT) for acknowledgment receipt, i.e. if an acknowledgment is not received within (typically) the smoothed RTT+4*mean deviation, then packet loss is inferred and the data pending acknowledgment is retransmitted.
Data rate flow control mechanisms which are operative end-to-end without explicit data rate control draw a strong inference of congestion from packet loss (inferred, typically, by RTO). TCP end systems, for example, will `back-off`, i.e., inhibit transmission in increasing multiples of the base RTT average as a reaction to consecutive packet loss.
Bandwidth Management in TCP/IP Networks
Conventional bandwidth management in TCP/IP networks is accomplished by a combination of TCP end systems and routers which queue packets and discard packets when certain congestion thresholds are exceeded. The discarded, and therefore unacknowledged, packet serves as a feedback mechanism to the TCP transmitter. (TCP end systems are clients or servers running the TCP transport protocol, typically as part of their operating system.)
The term "bandwidth mananagent" is often used to refer to link level bandwidth management, e.g. multiple line support for Point to Point Protocol (PPP). Link Level bandwidth management is essentially the process of keeping track of all traffic and deciding whether an additional dial line or ISDN channel should be opened or an extraneous one closed. The field of this invention is concerned with network level bandwidth management, i.e. policies to assign available bandwidth from a single logical link to network flows.
Routers support various queuing options. These options are generally Intended to promote fairness and to provide a rough ability to partition and prioritize separate classes of traffic. Configuring these queuing options with any precision or without side effects is in fact very difficult, and in some cases, not possible. Seemingly simple things, such as the length of the queue, have a profound effect on traffic characteristics, Discarding packets as a feedback mechanism to TCP end systems may cause large, uneven delays perceptible to interactive users.
In a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/742,994, in the name of Robert L. Packer, entitled "Method for Explicit Data Rate Control in a Packet Communication Enviromnent Without Data Rate Supervision," a technique for automatically scheduling TCP packets for transmission is disclosed. Furthermore, in a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/762,828, in the name of Robert L. Packer, entitled "Method for Rapid Data Rate Detection in a Packet Communication Environment Without Data Rate Supervision," a technique for automatically determining the data rate of a TCP connection is disclosed. While these patent applications teach methods for solving problems associated with scheduling transmissions and for automatically determining a data flow rate on a TCP connection, respectively, there is no teaching in the prior art of methods for explicitly TCP packet traffic based upon information about the flow's characteristics at multiple OSI protocol layers.
Bandwidth management is heretofore not known to employ information contained in the packets corresponding to higher OSI protocol layers, even though such information may be extremely useful in making bandwidth allocation and management decisions.